La plus belle histoire d'amour
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Une pièce sombre. Un petit garçon, sur le sol. Un katana, près de lui. Saïka/Izaya!


**Titre: **_La plus belle histoire d'amour_**  
Genre: **_Angst, romance_**  
Rating: **_T_**  
Personnages: **_Saïka et Izaya, présence de Namie, Shizuo, les trois pouffiasses aux téléphones, la famille d'Izaya, ainsi que d'innocentes victimes._

**Note: **_Bon... encore un style très trash. Ce que m'inspire Durarara! dernièrement c'est... hallucinant. Ce texte est parti de l'idée suivante : «que serait-il arrivé si c'était Izaya qui avait trouvé Saïka?». Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, ce ne sera pas exactement très joyeux, et ce, malgré le titre (vous allez comprendre en lisant)._

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Une pièce sombre. Le silence, impénétrable. Un petit garçon, sur le sol. Du sang, partout. Un katana, près de lui. Du sang, là aussi, vraiment partout : sur le petit garçon, sur son visage, ses mains, dans ses cheveux. Et sur le sol, autour, partout partout.

Ses pupilles, rouges. Il ouvre la bouche et ses premiers mots, incompréhensibles, résonnent dans la pièce, la baignant d'une étrange tendresse.

_J'aime l'humanité._

Et il la répète, la répète, pour comprendre, peut-être, pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris, pour affirmer, sans détour. Et il répète encore, une fois de plus, toujours aussi faiblement, à peine un murmure et il continue, continue, indéfiniment. Une litanie. Il s'engouffre dans les tréfonds de cette même phrase, qui ne lui appartient pas.

Le katana à ses côtés. Il se tourne, le regarde. Et rit. Rit, rit, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre et il continue, et il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi déjà il rit, et il se dit que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, que la lame a tout coupé et continuera de couper. Il a tout perdu, c'est tout ce qui lui reste. C'est tout ce qui compte.

_Saïka._

C'est un nom qui lui échappe maintenant, et il n'essaie pas de comprendre parce qu'il sait : c'est le katana. Lentement, faiblement, sa main se tend. Touche la lame, une fois de plus. Se laisse envahir par les mots. Ses mots.

_J'aime. Aimer. Amour. Humains. Humanité._

Ferme ses yeux rouges. Laisse les mots le rendre fou. Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Laisse le sabre s'emparer de son âme. Il aimera, maintenant, pour toujours. Plus question de haine, non, plus jamais.

À ses côtés, ses parents. Il les regarde et c'est plein de tendresse dans les yeux qu'il constate leurs coupures. Il les a aimé, finalement. C'est tout ce qui compte.

~xxx~

La nuit. Les lumières d'Ikebukuro ne pénètrent pas jusqu'au fond de la ruelle. Un homme, le visage caché par une capuche. Une femme, acculée au mur, les traits figés par l'horreur. Elle ouvre la bouche mais rapidement, trop rapidement, l'homme pose sa main sur ses lèvres et lui murmure, doucement :

_Chut, tu verras, tu n'auras pas mal._

Les yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Sent le froid d'une lame descendre le long de son bras. Le sang qui en coule. Crie mais le son ne traverse pas la main. Un rire, très bas, et en peu de temps, il est déjà parti.

Elle se laisse glisser sur le sol. Portable. 1-1-0.

Pendant qu'il gambade, heureux. Une autre personne qu'il aime, maintenant.

~xxx~

- Namie, tu sais ce qu'est l'amour?

Une question, en l'air, qui n'attend aucune réponse. La femme se tait, lance un regard blasé à son patron avant de retourner à ses papiers. Ledit patron affiche un rictus et retourne son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Namie, je t'ai posé une question, il me semble.

Elle daigne enfin répondre, le ton acerbe :

- C'est vouloir protéger la personne qu'on aime de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Il rit une seconde, peut-être deux. Pose ses yeux bruns sur la femme qui évite son regard comme la peste.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Namie. Mais tu as faux.

Langue contre palais. Elle montre son désagrément par un faible son. Toujours aussi avare de mots.

- La définition de l'amour diffère selon chaque personne. Comment définir un concept aussi fluctuent, subjectif? C'est très simple en fait : l'amour, c'est montrer de l'amour.

Sourcils froncés.

- Allons, Namie, tu es intelligente, tu dois comprendre, non? On n'aime qu'à partir du moment où l'on décide d'aimer. Seulement, tout cela reste très intangible. L'être humain a besoin de concret, il ne tolère que très mal l'abstrait, surtout quand on parle de sentiments. Il faut donc toujours chercher à concrétiser cette décision d'aimer. Comment fait-on?

N'écoute plus, maintenant. Écrit sur un papier, pour ne pas avoir à écouter. L'homme continue son discours, sans y porter attention.

- Il suffit de montrer des marques d'affection. Seulement, encore une fois, c'est un concept très différent suivant la personne. Par exemple, dans ton cas, tu protèges celui que tu aimes : c'est ton moyen de rendre tangible l'amour, qui est d'abord intangible.

Il sourit. Fier de lui, il s'exhibe. C'est qu'il a compris, enfin. Et qu'il aime expliquer.

- La plupart des gens s'imaginent que les marques d'affection sont nécessairement les câlins, les baisers, bref, les caresses en général. Seulement, c'est une vision très réductrice de l'amour. Il existe plusieurs autres moyens de montrer l'affection que l'on porte envers quelqu'un : être excessivement jaloux de ceux qui approchent cette personne, tout faire pour être à la portée de cette personne quitte à l'embêter, vouloir être au centre de son univers ou même se suicider avec elle.

Ouvre enfin la bouche, montre qu'elle écoutait malgré elle :

- Tu parles de dégénérés, Izaya.

Éclat de rire.

- Peut-être. Mais il faudrait définir «dégénéré» avant, tu ne crois pas?

Soupir. Une autre longue nuit en perspective.

~xxx~

Un adolescent. Seul, dans le noir. Une pièce, un lit, un bureau, une garde-robe, des cahiers, un katana. Un sourire, surement, peut-être. Des yeux rouges. Sa main sur le manche du katana, savoure les mots qui ne quittent jamais sa tête.

_J'aime. Aimer. Amour. Humains. Humanité._

Rire maintenant, sincère. Toujours noir autour, sauf la lame. Lumière de la lune s'y reflète, puis sur les murs, sur son visage.

Ses pas se dirigent vers la porte. Tourne la poignée, sans lâcher le sabre. Parcourt le couloir, jusqu'à la porte. Extérieur, lumières, bruits, gens. Cache son épée, marche et marche. Trouve une ruelle.

Personne. Caché dans l'ombre. Attente. Une heure, deux, et trois. Enfin, des bruits de pas. Un couple. Il sourit, sort son sabre. Rapide comme l'éclair, les coupe, tous les deux. Des cris d'effroi, de douleur, et il sourit, s'en va sans regarder derrière lui.

La première fois est celle qui fait le plus mal. C'est ce qu'on dit. Il se contente de sourire jusqu'à chez lui, pendant que les mots d'amour se répètent en boucle dans sa tête.

~xxx~

Une soirée, trois personnes. Dans la même pièce, mais pas dans le même univers. Un couple, debout, qui se dispute. Cris par-dessus cris, injures et insultes. L'un envers l'autre, les deux envers le troisième. Petit, sur le sol, en boule. Les yeux bruns fermés, les mains sur les oreilles, les joues pleines d'eau.

Deux adultes, un enfant.

_Une famille réunie autour d'une table. Rires, sourires, amusements._

Trois étrangers dans la même pièces. Réuni autour de rien, que rien ne rapproche. Qui restent ensemble malgré tout. Pourquoi? Bonne question.

Le garçon ne comprend rien. Pourquoi ses parents, pourquoi lui-même, pourquoi l'épée. La lame, sur le sol, qui les sépare tous les trois.

Il tend la main, la pose sur le manche–

~xxx~

_Kanra est maintenant en ligne._

Kanra : Saluuuut tout le monde! ^_^

Kanra : Youhou, vous êtes là? =O

Kanra : Bon, je suis encore toute seule... T.T

Kanra : C'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même tous, mes humains! =)

_Kanra est maintenant hors ligne._

~xxx~

- Hey, t'as entendu? 'Paraît que l'éventreur court encore!

- Encore! Franchement, j'suis fatiguée d'entendre parler que d'lui, y'est là depuis j'sais pas combien d'années!

- Ouais, au moins dix ans! J'me souviens qu'au primaire on nous disait d'faire attention!

- La police fait quoi? Depuis le temps!

- J'sais, c'est pathétique, pas vrai? 'Fin, on a des flics de merde aussi...

- Moi j'le trouve plutôt cool, en fait! Il fait juste couper les gens, comme ça, pour rien! Y veut passer un message, j'suis certaine!

- Ah oui! comme ces révoltés qui font des graffitis! Trop cool!

- L'ami d'un ami d'un ami connait quelqu'un qui s'est fait coupé, 'paraît qu'il l'a même pas vu tellement y'est rapide!

- J'te parie qu'c't'un mec sexy!

- J'sais pas, on m'a dit que c'était une adolescente...

- Franchement, il a au moins vingt ans, j'te signale que ça fait dix ans qui commets des crimes!

- Bah, qui t'dit qu'c'est la même personne?

- Si ça s'trouve, c't'un ange de la mort!

- Y tue même pas!

- Moi j'continue d'penser qu'c'est un mec sexy qui veut passer un message!

- J'veux me faire attaquer par lui!

- 'Faudrait pas que ton mec t'entende!

- C'pas pareil! J'le tromperai pas, j'veux juste voir de quoi y'a l'air!

- De toute façon, tu devrais l'laisser ton mec, y t'mérite pas!

~xxx~

Il a le choix. Son couteau, un pistolet, son épée. Garde la longue lame en lui, la petite dans ses poches et l'arme à feu à sa ceinture. Pourquoi choisir quand on peut tout prendre?

Dehors. Chaleur, foule, bruits, noirceurs et néons. Néons surtout, dans les yeux, mais il s'en fout. Pas important. Dans la foule, marche, longtemps, jusqu'à un autre quartier. Ikebukuro.

Il cherche. L'amour de sa vie. Celui qui ne connait pas la peur.

_Aimer. J'aime. Heiwajima Shizuo. Amour. J'aime. Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo._

La voix, dans sa tête. Qui répète, répète, les mêmes choses, jusqu'à le rendre fou, plus, toujours plus, encore plus – c'est qu'il ne l'est pas assez, pas encore, pas tout à fait.

Jaune. C'est jaune et noir et blanc et un peu de bleu, de beige. Il a trouvé. Court, presque, jusqu'à la silhouette, une tête plus grande que toutes les autres. Les sourcils se froncent, la cigarettes tombe par terre et les mains cherchent déjà, instinctivement, l'objet le plus gros et le plus lourd. Parfait, génial, fantastique.

Une poubelle évitée. Une barre de métal arrêtée par son couteau. Et il court, s'enfuit, ou c'est tout comme, et le protozoaire, encore, tombe dans le panneau, comme toujours.

_Tu t'enfuiras pas. Je te buterai._

Et il rit, parce que c'est trop drôle, vraiment, pendant que l'autre blond lui crie de se taire – ça le fait encore plus rire. Il court, encore, toujours, jusque dans une ruelle. Sombre. Vide.

_Je t'ai enfin piégé. Tu m'échapperas pas cette fois!_

Rire, encore, toujours. Le pistolet ou le sabre? Il penche pour le deuxième, matérialise la lame.

_Shizuo. Shizuo. Shi. Zu. O._

Sourire. Prend la lame à deux mains, pendant que l'autre ne comprend pas. Mais il s'en fout aussi, l'autre, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le tuer. Et lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le couper.

_Tu sais, Shizuo... j'aime l'humanité..._

Lève sa lame et frappe le bras du blond, qui ne s'est pas protégé, pas du tout. Attend, mais rien se passe, et le blond attaque, encore, toujours.

… _mais tu n'es pas humain._

Un rire, encore, toujours plus fort, et il lève le sabre, toujours plus haut, l'abats toujours plus fort. L'autre ne l'évite pas, jamais. Et il garde sa conscience.

_Et Saïka... t'aime._

Continue de couper, l'autre continue de l'attaquer, et ce sont des heures, peut-être, des jours même, qui passent, comme au ralenti, à une vitesse faramineuse. Finalement, la lame s'enfonce dans le torse.

_Je t'aime plus fort que n'importe qui._

Du sang. Partout, autour. Sur la lame, surtout, mais aussi sur le sol, sur son visage, sur son torse. Il regarde et rit et ça y est, la folie est complètement figée dans ses yeux rouges, luisants.

Un homme, debout. Une silhouette, sur le sol. Et du sang.

_La plus belle histoire d'amour._


End file.
